


softies who deserve all the happiness (malec oneshots)

by glitter4mags



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, wow im soft for malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter4mags/pseuds/glitter4mags
Summary: just some cute ass malec oneshots for secret santa this year :))))





	1. it’s raining here

**Author's Note:**

> these are all for my secret santa giftee, notrightnow01 aka skye on tumblr!!! i hope you like them!!!

It all started during the passing period between third and fourth period. 

Alec was walking Magnus to his history class, telling him about how Maia called out a homophobic kid in their chemistry class. Magnus was smiling throughout the story, both because he was proud of Maia (as usual) and how happy he was in that moment (as usual).

When the pair reached Magnus's next class, Alec rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips and licked his lips before he planted a kiss on Magnus's lips. People always stared, but that never stopped them. It clearly never stopped Clary and Jace whenever they made out in the halls.

"I will be here to walk you to lunch after class, okay?" Alec promised to his boyfriend.

Magnus chuckled. "Just like you are here everyday. I'll be waiting," Magnus said with a grin plastered on his face.

Magnus stood on his tippy toes to kiss Alec's cheek before he grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. Magnus, still holding his boyfriend's hand, was slowly walking into his classroom, letting go of Alec's hand. But before he could enter, Catarina quickly appeared and  hooked their arms together, taking Magnus to who knows where. Alec smirked as he watched the pair walked off, and he went to his next class.

On his way there, Alec saw the blonde hair of his brother, who seemed very occupied with sucking Clary's face. Alec walked up to the pair, who were right outside of his next class. Alec coughed, and watched the pair turn around to face him.

"Oh, hey Alec," Clary said as he approached them.

"Hi Clary, you and Jace sucking face again?" Alec asked with a sarcastic tone.

Clary playfully rolled her eyes as Jace spoke up.

"Can you stop teasing me about this? You and Magnus kiss in the halls all the time."

"Yeah but we don't suck the life out of each other' faces, unlike you to do," Alec retorted.

"We do not!"

"Hey, I am sorry you have privileges as a heterosexual!" Alec said through laughs.

But before Jace could say another word, the loudest noise that Alec ever heard echo down the hall. 

It felt like it all happened in slow motion. 

Jace’s facial expression changed from blissful to absolutely terrified. Clary did the same. Everyone around them screamed and started running into classrooms. Doors were being locked and alarms were going off.

Alec, Jace, and Clary were shoved into their classroom before Alec could process what was going on. 

After the trio was forced into the room, the door was locked by their teacher, Mr. Starkweather. Other kids were closing the blinds and a very familiar face turned the lights off. Isabelle turned around and Alec breathed out a sigh of relief.

Alec ran over to Isabelle and hugged her tightly, and both of them jumped a bit when a second loud noise echoed, but it was much louder this time.

This was the moment when Alec’s school was under attack by a shooter. 

Shakily, Alec walked Izzy, Jace, and Clary to a corner of the room and they all sat down in a shaky clump. A tear streamed down Clary’s face and Jace held her tight, kissing her head.

Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

No. No it wasn’t.

It dawned upon Alec that he never saw Magnus make it to class. 

Alec’s breath quickened. What if Magnus never made it to a classroom? What if he wasn’t safe? 

Alec quickly pulled his phone out of his backpack, and started frantically texting Magnus.


	2. silly love songs (shape who we are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is just soft boys living their best lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all for my secret santa giftee, notrightnow01 aka skye on tumblr!!! i hope you like them!!!

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood were two completely different people.

The so called popular and sport personality belonged to Alec. He was on their school's football team, and his proudest achievement was his letterman jacket that displayed the red and white school colors. Alec was popular, but he only had inner circle friends and loved his friends and family more than anything. While most of his peers thought he carried the standard jock stereotype, he's a huge poetry nerd who also has a soft spot for cats. 

While Magnus on the other hand was very flamboyant and expressive. He was never seen without any kind of glitter on him, and he always gets compliments on his outfits. If you saw him, you would understand. No matter how much he loves fashion and gossip, he will always go out of his way to do things for the issues and people he cares about.

Seems like an odd pairing, right? 

Well, they beg to differ.

Every morning, Alec drives to Magnus's house to pick him up for school. He honks twice, and Magnus skips out of his house, running up to the drivers side of Alec's car. Alec rolls down his window, and Alec gives him a quick peck before Magnus gets into the passenger seat and they belt out the lyrics to whatever is on the radio. 

When the pair get to school, they walk in hand in hand, grins on their faces and talking about whatever comes to their minds. (Well, sometimes they get a bit distracted with each other in the back of Alec's car and they have to sprint to class).

They use whatever time they have in between classes to see each other. They loosely hold hands, laugh at funny memories, and glare at the homophobic kids who always glare at them.

But either of them could argue that lunch is the best time of day.

Alec walks down the stairs from his biology class into the lunchroom and instantly sees his friend group. Simon, Maia, and Izzy are having an intense discussion with Clary, Jace was listening to the conversation as well, but he clearly wasn't being invited in any time soon. Ragnor and Catarina were arguing, probably over who has the better camp on Animal Crossing. Alec didn't know them too well until things became serious with Magnus, and they have been welcomed to their friend group ever since. 

Alec found a seat next to Maia as she was expressing how cute dogs are while Clary prepared a response, but got distracted when she started telling Alec about how Jace almost choked on a candy bar during second period. They all laughed at Jace's pain while he yelled at them. Alec found it funny.

"Clary dared me to eat it as fast as I could! It's not my fault!" Jace protested as Simon and Maia were laughing, Simon slamming his hands on the table.

"That most definitely sounds like your fault, blondie," Magnus said as he approached their table, wearing a black blazer with red roses printed on it, black leather pants, and boots with a slight heel. 

"Hey babe," Alec greeted his boyfriend as he kissed his cheek when he sat down next to him.

"Wow you two are disgustingly cute," Maia exclaimed, and Alec looked at her in confusion. She laughed. 

"You know better than to disrespect the best couple in school, Maia," Simon said as he took a French fry from Jace.

"It was a compliment in the highest order!" Maia responded, taking the French fry from Simon and eating it, which resulted in Simon throwing his hands up in protest.

It was times like this with their friends that they really cherished. Moments like this won't last forever, and they made the best of their high school years.

Magnus and the gang would always get ready for football games at Magnus's house, wearing face paint and scarfs and jackets with school colors on them. Magnus always wore Alec's letterman jacket, it was his favorite piece of Alec's clothing. They were always the loudest in the stands, and when their team won the championships, Magnus ran down to the field and Alec kissed him in front of the entire team and school. Nobody cared though, expect for their friends who cheered even more and wolf whistled at the pair.

For Valentine's Day, Alec received a Val-O-Gram in every single class from Magnus, which was quiet cheesy, but Alec loved it nonetheless. When Alec went to pick up Magnus for school, he had a giant teddy bear in the back of his car for Magnus. They spent the whole day spoiling each other, and ended the day with dinner at Alec's house and them having a movie marathon of terrible high school dramas.

Every Saturday is the day when Magnus spends the day with Alec, and usually ends up spending the night. Sometimes they spend all day exploring the city, going to cute little bookstores and cafes. Other times Magnus steals Alec's grey hoodie and they stay inside, cuddling while they watch Supernatural and Project Runway. Alec will run his figures through Magnus's hair and kiss his forehead and fingers while he holds Magnus tightly. 

 

It's the little things like this that build their relationship to be as strong as it is. Seeing Alec and Magnus together so openly helped other students accept who they were and feel comfortable in their own skin. Who knows what the two of them will do when they graduate, but they will not leave each other's sides for the rest of their life.


	3. raindrops and file reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more softness aaahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all for my secret santa giftee, notrightnow01 aka skye on tumblr!!! i hope you like them!!!

Magnus's morning was a blur. Thinking back about it made him smile, as everything happened so fast.

He awoke to the quiet patter of raindrops falling against the window of his bedroom, along with Alec planting soft kisses all over his face. Magnus saw Alec's bright smile as he fluttered his eyes open, and gave him a proper "good morning" kiss. 

As much as Magnus wanted to stay in bed and cuddle his beautiful boyfriend, but after looking at the time, he realized he had a client in an hour. He kissed Alec's nose before he tried to sit up, but Alec's arms that were wrapped around Magnus's torso pulled him back into bed as he mumbled "Stay" into Magnus's neck. 

Magnus chuckled as he slid back down into bed, intertwining his legs with Alec's. 

"Fifteen more minutes," Magnus stated, and Alec hummed in response. 

All that was exchanged from the two was kisses and the words "I love you" that meant so much to both of them that butterflies couldn't help but make themselves present. 

It took the Shadowhunter some convincing, but the two finally got out of bed. Alec took a quick shower and got dressed while Magnus made their breakfast.

Alec entered the dining room to see Magnus serving breakfast, and swiftly kissed his boyfriend before sitting down across from him.

They discussed what their plans were for the day, and what they wanted to do for dinner and how they would spend their evening.

They finished up breakfast and Alec put his black boots on that were resting near the front door of the loft. Magnus walked over and kissed Alec goodbye, mumbling an "I love you" against his lips. The Shadowhunter replied once he pulled away, and kissed him one last time before opening the door and closing it quietly, making his way to the Institute. Magnus offered to make him a portal, but Alec refused, not wanting to drain Magnus of his magic this early.

Now, Magnus was sat on one of his couches, finally dressed, scrolling through emails regarding the Pandemonium. His client had just left and he was fed up with them, even after a couple minutes. He really wished something would give him an excuse to get out of dealing with work, since there is so much that he would rather be doing.

He decided to text Alec to see if he was available for lunch, since he wanted to get his mind off of things. When he sent the text, he heard the familiar sound of Alec's phone from their bedroom. Magnus stood up slowly and wandered into their shared bedroom to see Alec's phone on the right bedside table. 

Without hesitation, Magnus quickly picked up Alec's phone and slipped it into the pocket of his coat, and quickly created a portal. He stepped through it, not feeling the slightest bit of nausea before he came face to face with the Institute. 

Magnus entered swiftly to see Shadowhunters everywhere, not to his surprise. Some where carrying files, some were chatting, and some were in full battle gear, ready to go demon hunting.

 

But only one Shadowhunter truly caught his eye. Alec was stood in the middle of the Ops Center at the head of a table, leaning over it. His hands were placed on the table, and his head was hung low. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were all standing at the table as well, and Jace seemed to be discussing something with the other three. 

Magnus started walking over to the table, and Alec lifted his head up to reply to Jace. A wide grin was plastered onto his face when he saw Magnus approaching, and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and picked him up, spinning him around. When Alec set Magnus back down, he kissed the warlock's cheek and nuzzled his head into Magnus's neck.

"I missed you," Alec mumbled against Magnus's cold skin. 

"You left an hour ago," Magnus stated with a chuckle. 

"An hour is too long," Alec replied as he moved his head up to face Magnus, putting his hands on the shorter man's waist. Magnus smiled up at Alec as he put his hands around Alec's neck and rolled up on his toes to give Alec a soft peck. 

When Magnus pulled away, Alec pouted and leaned down to kiss him again. Alec pulled Magnus in closer and laughed into the kiss. Alec pulled away and strung out the sentence "I love you" between pecks.

"I love you more," Magnus replied, stroking Alec's face with his thumb, staring longingly into his eyes.

"Not possible," Alec stated quietly before they were interrupted by Jace clearing his throat. Alec pulled away from Magnus's embrace to face Jace.

"What?" Alec asked, throwing his hands up in confusion. 

"Alec, we have demons to take care of," Jace replied, a blank look on his face.

"Says the boy who has 'book club' with Clary every so often. You guys are really loud, by the way," Alec retorted. Jace rolled his eyes as Clary blushed a very visible beet red.

"Plus, Magnus is here on business. Right Mags?" Alec stated as he turned to Magnus. The warlock nodded, going along with Alec.

"Jace, we can take care of the demons, let them have some fun," Isabelle interjected.

Alec cleared his throat and turned back to the three Shadowhunters. 

"As the Head of The New York Institute, I send you, Jace, Clary, and Izzy to take care of the demons in the East Village. I have file reports to attend to, so you might as well be on your way before things get any worse down there," Alec ordered. 

Jace and Clary left the Ops Center together, with Izzy trailing behind, winking at Alec and Magnus before following the couple. Alec turned back to Magnus, a slight grin on his face.

"If you planned on staying, I wasn't lying about the file reports. You can come back later if you would rather," Alec explained as Magnus chuckled.

"I would much rather stay here, and I actually came for a delivery," Magnus assured Alec as he pulled out the Shadowhunter's phone from his coat pocket.

"You left this at home," Magnus explained and stuck his phone in one of the pockets on Alec's jacket.

"Why, thank you," Alec expressed as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check his notifications.

"And yes, I will have lunch with you."


End file.
